I forgot the milk
by MijoniTin
Summary: Johnlock! Uncompleted


**This is a Johnlock fanfic. Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Sherlock slammed up the door. John opened his eyes as fast as he could and sat up on the bed.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Sherlock grinned.

"I thought you were ready."

"Ready for what? I can't remember we had to do something today."

"Exactly. It's our day off today. Get up, put some clothes on and come in to the living room."

Sherlock exited the room and walked away. John looked on the empty doorway and sighted.

When John walked in to the living room he saw Sherlock sitting in his chair.

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I'm here now. What do you want to say?"

"We doesn't have anything to do, right?" Sherlock said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Um.. I will.. I will do some experiments." Sherlock answered.

"Okay, and?"

"What do you mean 'and'? That's all."

"So you mean I'm just going to sit in my chair and look at you?" John said a little bit grumpy.

"No.."

"Then," John walked over to his chair and sat down. "Maybe you can tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

Sherlock didn't answer. John stared at him.

"Go and buy some milk or something. I need to think."

"Okay then."

John grabbed his jacket and went outside. Sherlock grinned.

* * *

John entered the supermarket and grabbed a basket. John murmured "_What's wrong with him? He woke me up just to send me away and buy some milk. Sick son of a.._"

**BANG**

A lady walked up to John and reached out her hand.

"Are you alright sir?"

John grabbed her hand. "Yeah." He rose up. "I'm just fine, thanks for asking." He put his hand to his forehead. When he removed it, he saw blood on his hand. "God damn it!"

"Are you sure?" The lady said. "You look a bit pale."

"No, I'm good." He looked on the thing he ran into. "Oh my god.."

When he looked around he saw a whole bunch of cans. Everywhere on the floor.

"I'm leaving!"

He ran out from the supermarket and took the first taxi he saw. "221B Baker Street."

When he came to 221B he exited the cab, paied and ran in to the flat.

"Sherlock! I'm back!"

No answer.

"Sherlock? Are you there?" He looked everywhere in the flat but couldn't find him.

"_That's strange.._" John murmured. He never left the flat without him. "_Doesn't matter. I need to take care of my forehead now._" John went in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Half his face was covered with blood. "_I need to take a shower._" He closed the door, took of his clothes and entered the shower.

The warm water ran down his body. He took some shampoo and massaged his scalp. He sighed. He took some soap and cleaned his forehead. "_Oh my.._" He closed his eyes. It burned so much.

He exited the shower and put a towel around his lower body. He walked to the mirror again to see how bad it was. He had a 1 inch wound on the left side of his forehead.

"_My god, I need to do something about this._" Sudden he started to feel a bit dizzy. He held on to the sink and looked down. The first thing who came up in his head were concussion. He turned around to go out to his mobile phone to call Sherlock but he just came out from the bathroom when he passed out.

* * *

"Oh my god.." Sherlock dropped everything he had in his arms. "John!" He turned John around to his back and saw the jack on his forehead. "John, what have you done?" Sherlock lowered his head closer to John's and tilted it so his cheek were over John's mouth. "He's breathing." Sherlock rose up and went for a flashlight. He opened one of John's eyes and shone in it. "Good reflexes. John, can you hear me?" He patted his hand on John's cheek. "John, tell me what happened!"

John opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up, but Sherlock pushed him down again.

"Stay down. I want you to tell me what happened. When did you hurt yourself?"

"What? Wait, when did you come back? I went to the supermarket and ran into a shelf, no big deal."

"No big deal eh? For god's sake John! You have a big jack on your forehead. You need to sew that!"

John sighed. "I will do it." Sherlock said before John could say something. John looked at Sherlock for a few seconds and said ".. Fine then.."

Sherlock walked away to go and get his first aid kit. He placed it on the little table next to the bed in the bedroom. "Come here John." He reached out his hand to him. John grabbed it and rose up. John had forgot that he just had a towel around him. The towel were still on the floor, which means John was standing there completely naked in front of Sherlock. John looked down and saw the towel and gasped.

"Don't worry." Sherlock said and placed his left arm under John's arms and walked slowly to the bedroom. "Lie down." John did as he said. Sherlock went to the kitchen and brought a chair with him. John were still very dizzy, but he lied down so it was nothing to worry about. Sherlock placed the chair beside John. "I'm going to sew it now John, so I want you to close your eyes." John did as he said and he felt the syringe. He just squeezed his eyes even harder. When Sherlock took away the syringe he placed his hand on John's belly. "Now it will just get better." He stroke his hand on John's belly. John looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled. "I can't leave you alone without you getting hurt." He said with a laughter. John blushed and smiled. Sherlock poked carefully on John's forehead. "Can you feel anything?" John shook his head. "No."

"Good. Then I'll start."

* * *

"There." Sherlock sewed the last stitch and cut the thread.

"Thank you Sherlock. You didn't have to.."

Sherlock placed his hands on both sides of John's head and kissed him on the jack. "Now it's just fine."

John became really nervous. He laid naked on the bed in front of Sherlock, and he felt he had a boner. "Sherlock don't.."

"What?" Sherlock glanced down on John's lower body. " Oh my. John." Sherlock said with a grin. John blushed. "It's not wha-"

"Well, I think it is." Sherlock said. He climbed up on top of John and removed his shirt. He placed his hands between John's arms and body.

"Sherlock." Sherlock licked his lips. He stroke John's cock and he started to moan. "Oh Sherlock.." John raised his arms and placed both of them around Sherlock's neck. He pushed Sherlock closer to him and kissed him. Sherlock rubbed John's cock even faster and John let out a loud moan as he came on them both. "Oh, already?" Sherlock licked his fingers of. John laid down heavily breathing. Sherlock laid down beside John and crawled in under the blanket. He covered John with the blanket and caressed his forehead. "Now it's time for you to rest." John turned around and kissed Sherlock once again and turned around to the other side. "I'll keep an eye on you to see if you get worse." Sherlock said.

"Mhm.." Sherlock closed his eyes when he heard John say "Sherlock. I forgot the milk."

"Never mind. It's our day off. I think we need more days like these." John laughed and after a few minutes Sherlock heard some weak snores.

* * *

**_Notice. This is my first Johnlock fanfic and my second fanfic ever, so please don't complain. I'm from Sweden so English isn't my first language. Thank you for reading my fic! I will write another chapter soon, if y'all like it. _**


End file.
